Awkward
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Hermione bursts in on Ron, and things get awkward until she makes her move. Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is kind of AU. The kiss in Deathly Hallows didn't happen. Post-war. And no matter how hard I tried it still seems OOC. ^.^ **

**Well, enjoy! *cough*And review*cough* I mean...**

* * *

Hermione slammed her book closed. It was rare for her to close a book—let alone slam it—but it was taking Ron so long to wake up, that she simply decided to wake him up herself. Harry opened his mouth to protest, realizing what she was going to do, but thought better of it.

"Ron," she said, opening the door to his bedroom.

Ron was there, and awake. He'd obviously been in the middle of getting dressed, his shirt in hand. She gasped, and felt herself turning bright red.

Ron's ears turned scarlet, as they often did when he was embarrassed. He quickly pulled on his shirt.

"I should—I should've knocked," Hermione choked. "Sorry."

She turned to go.

"I should've locked the door," he said. "Not your fault."

Hermione didn't answer, but walked out. She'd fancied him for over two years, and seeing him shirtless wasn't bad. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. _You still should've knocked. _She thought angrily.

She went back down to Harry. He glanced at her face, still red from embarrassment.

"Was he up already?" He asked simply.

"Yeah." She didn't want to go into the details. Not with Harry, anyway.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked suddenly.

"I think she's up in her room."

She walked back up the staircase, passing Ron. They didn't say anything, but he smiled a bit at her. She smiled a tiny bit, and ran the rest of the way to Ginny's room.

"Ginny," she said.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, dropping the sheet her mother had asked her to put on the bed.

Hermione immediately blurted out the story to Ginny. "—I know he's you brother, but… Oh, I just don't know that much about this kind of thing."

Ginny snorted. "And you think I do?"

"Well, there was Michael, then there was Dean…and now Harry…"

Ginny sighed. Hermione could tell Ginny was going to help, and she smiled.

"Well…," Ginny started. "you really like him...I dunno. Oh! If you want to impress him, you can try playing Quidditch, and act like you care." She grinned.

Hermione groaned. She knew next to nothing about Quidditch. "That's not going to work. Isn't there something _possible _that I could do?"

"C'mon, just read about Quidditch. You're good at that."

There was a knock on the door. Ron poked his head in the door. "Er…Hermione. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said, standing up from the bed.

"Go get him," Ginny whispered, smirking.

Hermione turned red again, and glared at Ginny.

She followed Ron back to his bedroom. He closed the door.

"Look, just because of what happened, doesn't mean there's anything weird…right?"

"Yes, I mean, no! I mean…ugh," she said. She wanted to hit herself in the head with _Hogwarts A History _until she could forget everything that happened that morning. "Right."

"Good," Ron said.

He rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment, then went to open the door. Hermione saw her chance. Maybe it was stupid. It was completely unlike her. But she took it.

She grabbed his arm before he could get past her. Leaning forward on her toes, she kissed him. He seemed surprised for a second. She felt his hand on her back, pulling her closer…

"Mum said—" Bill said, opening the door.

Hermione jumped back from Ron.

"What's going on?" Bill asked slowly. "Wait, y'know, I don't want to know. Just get downstairs, Mum says dinner's ready."

Hermione looked at Ron, both of their faces undeniably scarlet.

She brushed her fingers through her tangled hair, nervously. "I guess we'd better…go down there, then…"

Ron leaned down before she could move. He said, "Dinner can wait."

"Amazing," she muttered. "For once you're not thinking about food."

He smiled, pulling her up against him and leaning down to kiss her again.

_I could get used to this_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter seemed so much longer when I was writing it. Oh well. **

**And, obviously, I decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. :D Yaaaay. **

* * *

After a minute or two, Ron's mum yelled at them to get down there ("If you don't come down, I'll come up there to get you!"), they decided they'd better go.

Ginny was smirking at Hermione when she and Ron walked down the stairs. Obviously, she knew—or guessed—what had happened in Ron's room that held them up for several minutes.

Hermione sat in her usual seat between Harry and Ron, which seemed to annoy Ginny. She was looking as though she might just ask Harry to move over so she could sit next to Hermione. As soon as dinner was done, she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away before she could go.

"Soo…" she said. "Tell me. What happened?"

"He just…he um," Hermione choked. "He said that what happened wouldn't make things weird between us, and then…" she trailed off, her cheeks turning red again.

"Then?" Ginny demanded, though she undoubtedly knew what happened.

"I…I kissed him."

"Wow, Hermione. I never thought you were one to take risks, and you making the first move? I'm shocked!" Ginny laughed.

"It's not funny!" she said angrily. "Now let me go!"

She pulled her arm away from Ginny.

"C'mon Hermione, it's true!"

She shrugged a bit, turning away and storming up the stairs. She immediately went into Ron's room, not caring if anybody figured out what was going on. _**Let**__ them know_, she thought. _They'll find out soon enough. _

"What happened? What did she do?"

"Bugged me for information. I'm just glad I got away."

He smiled. "And you came in here first, because…?"

"I share her room, so I can't exactly go in there."

"Right," he muttered. "Well, you got an owl while you were down there."

"Why didn't it come down there?" she asked, looking to see if the owl was still there, but the only owl she saw was Pigwidgeon.

"Dunno. Maybe it went to Ginny's room first, because it was walking around in the hallway just before you came up here. But here's your letter," he added, throwing her the roll of parchment.

She unrolled it. It was from Hogwarts, reminding her that term started on September 1st, along with her books for the year.

"You're going back?" Ron asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, Ronald, I am," she snapped. "_You _may not think N.E.W.T.s are important, but I do. Ginny's going back too."

"We helped save the bloody world. They'd give us any job we wanted, we don't those!"

Now, she was mad. He just didn't get it. "If people don't want to give you a job just because you participated in the war, it's good to have something to fall back on!"

"I just don't bloody get it," he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh just shut up," Hermione said.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. After less than five seconds, the door opened up.

"Hey, Ron—OI!" Harry said.

Hermione and Ron sprang away from each other.

"I told you not to come in," Ginny muttered.

"Well…now our situations are reversed, eh Harry?" Ron said weakly.

"I'll just..go." Hermione said, walking over and ducking under Harry's arm to get out the hall.

Ginny followed her back to their shared room. "I warned him," Ginny said, closing the door behind her.

"Next time," Hermione said. "Just knock."


End file.
